residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hippolyta Drake
"I feel like the queen of the ancient Amazonian women" Hippolyta Drake is a member of the New Amazons. She is the niece of Penthesilea Samaras and Jake June, she is the daughter of Diana Samaras and Michael Drake. She is also the wife of Sil Sinclair. She was born on the night of May 3, 2010 in the New Amazon's main base of operations. She grew up mostly with her mother because her father died when she was 2, he was protecting her and her mother from a Regenerador when he was killed. She retreated and bought her to safety while she tried to kill the creature that took her husband's life. Her mother didn't return and so Hippolyta stayed with her aunt and uncle for the next 25 years. '2037' By the year 2037, Hippolyta is now 27 years old and has become a member of the New Amazons thanks to her aunt who has armed her, trained her and showed her the ways of being a New Amazon. By this same time, Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus arrived on the scene in search of Oswell E. Spencer and his remnants of the Umbrella Corporation. Hippolyta and other members went to investigate and found Michael Franklin Miller, Jane Valentine, Seth Augustine, Yuri Jovovich and Sam Redfield, whom they bought back to base with them for interrogation. After hours of interrogation, Penthesila met with Miller to discuss what they were there for and Miller explained that they may have suspected that Spencer was within the area. Penthesila ordered that a scout be sent out to investigate the claim and sure enough, 2 hours later, it was confirmed that there was an Umbrella outpost 40 miles northeast of their current location. Miller, his team and the New Amazons headed there in Humvees, then walked on foot for the last 5 miles in order to avoid detection. When they arrived, they were in for a big surprise when they discovered that this outpost was indeed one used by the Umbrella Facist Group. Division Delta warned them about the enemy they were facing and so they entered the base of operations, sabotaged the control room, however were caught so they had to fight their way out. Hippolyta lost her way to the vehicles and hid in an area that she was unfamiliar with. She was caught in a trap, and then a mysterious woman came to release her, then took her back to her settlement 2 miles east. Hippolyta was shocked to find out the woman who found her was her mother. After 2 days, She looks for anything of use to get her and her mother to safety, suddenly she found a radio which she managed to fix and contacted her aunt. They came for them and returned back to base. Later on, after Miller contacted Division Delta's forces, Hippolyta, along with the New Amazons decided to attack the outpost and so they headed back. The attack started when Division Delta and the New Amazons opened fire upon their foes. Their enemies went down so fast they didn't even know what hit them. The attack lasted for 3 hours before both Division Delta and the New Amazons were the victors. '2038' A year after the battle with the UFG, Hippolyta decided to take a vacation and went to New Raccoon City where she found Division Delta's main base of operations. Michael and Jane were more than happy to show her around and even bought her to Dean Miller's Club "Miller's Lights" and thats when she met Sil Sinclair. They dated for 4 months before he proposed to her and then on June 2, they married and honeymooned in the Bahamas. 'Description' Usually Hippolyta is young, brunette, brown eyes, wears military style Daisy Duke shorts and is topless, sometimes she is completely naked. She is also skinny, but keeps herself in shape so she can use weapons that kick like a mule. Unlike the other members of the New Amazons who have the use of the symbiote known as Styx, Hippolyta was given a syringe of T-Virus Alpha which she injected herself with and it enhanced her differently, not like Miller but she possesed only half his superhuman strength and other capabilities. 'Weapons of Choice' Unlike other members of the New Amazons, Hippolyta uses an AK-74 as her primary weapon and a Beretta 93R Auto 9 as a sidearm. 'Other Weapons' *MP40 *Colt M-16 *M4 *Adaptive Combat Rifle *Beretta 92 *EP-9 *STG-44 *Haenel MKb-42 *M1-L1 Triple Pulse Assault Rifle *AK-47 *AR-15 *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Heckler & Koch MP-95 'References' *The name Hippolyta comes from the original Amazon Queen of the same name in Greek Mythology. Category:Mr.Secord Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:New Amazons